1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a computer sewing machine and more particularly relates to a sewing machine of the type having a memory storing stitch control data for different patterns which may be selectively and sequentially read out to control stitch forming instrumentalities to thereby produce a series of patterns which may be changed from one predetermined stitching mode to another different stitching mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
According to the conventional computer sewing machine, the stitch patterns including picture patterns, alphabet letters, numbers and the Japanese alphabet letters (kana) are normally stitched as each oriented in the direction substantially perpendicular to the fabric feeding direction. In this case, if the alphabet letters or numbers are selectively stitched in series, these letters or patterns may be read as written in the lateral direction. However, independence upon the patterns such as the Japanese alphabet letters, it may be desired that the stitch patterns are stitched as written in the vertical direction. Actually in order to stitch the letter patterns in such a manner, the sewing machine operator is required to manipulate the fabric with respect to the needle each time one letter has been stitched without any insurance that the finished letters are arranged in alignment with each other. In this way it is almost impossible to obtain a series of letter patterns arranged in alignment.
The present invention has been provided to eliminate such a problem of the prior art. It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a computer sewing machine capable of automatically changing the stitch patterns from one stitching mode to another stitching mode and vice versa. It is another object of the invention to provide the computer sewing machine which may be easily operated to be set into the mode to the another mode. The other features and advantages will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments in reference to the attached drawings.